valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar
( ) }} Synopsis X-O Manowar is a superhero in the Valiant Universe. He is Aric of Dacia, a 5th Century Visigoth warrior who was abducted by a race of aliens called Spider Aliens in Valiant Comics and The Vine in Valiant Entertainment, respectively, who are attempting to wage war on planet Earth. Aric manages to escape by stealing their most powerful weapon, the X-O Manowar Armor of the name Shanhara, and returns to Earth. However, due to the nature of space-travel he finds that over 1,600 years have passed and everyone he knows is gone. He now has to adjust to the modern world and to the sentient armor's abilities and knowledge. Characters Character in Comic Books Featured characters are listed in bold. Valiant Comics Era (1991-1996) * X-O Manowar I (Valiant Comics) / Aric Dacia * X-O Manowar II (Valiant Comics) / Randy Cartier Acclaim Comics Era (1996-2002) * X-O Manowar I (Acclaim Comics) / Rand Banion * X-O Manowar II (Acclaim Comics) / Donovan Wylie * Aric of Dacia (Acclaim Comics) Valiant Entertainment Era (2012-present) * X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) / Aric of Dacia ** Aric, Son of the Revolution (Valiant Entertainment) (Stalinverse) * Jhukka of Dacia / X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) * Man'O'Wars (Valiant High) ** X-O / Aric (Valiant High) Character in Other Media Live Action Series * X-O Manowar (Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe) (2018) Video Games * X-O Manowar (Heavy Metal) (1996) Publications Valiant Comics * [[X-O Manowar Vol 1|''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 1) #0-68]] · ( - ) ** · (1993) ** · ( ) Valiant Comics / Marvel Comics * [[X-O Manowar/Iron Man in Heavy Metal Vol 1|''X-O Manowar/Iron Man in Heavy Metal]] · ( ) Acclaim Comics * [[X-O Manowar Vol 2|X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2) #1-21]] · ( - ) Valiant Entertainment * [[X-O Manowar Vol 3|''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3) #0-50]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) * · ( ) * [[X-O Manowar Vol 4|''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4) #1-26]] · ( - ) * [[X-O Manowar Vol 5|''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 5)]] · ( - present) Collections * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 1) ** Trade Paperback *** ''X-O Manowar: Retribution'' (#1-4, and bagged with ''X-O Database'') ** Hardcovers *** ''X-O Manowar: Birth'' (#0-6, ''The Rise of Lydia'') *** ''X-O Manowar: Classic Omnibus Volume 1'' (#0-30, ''X-O Database'', , The Rise of Lydia) ** Digital only *** ''Valiant Masters: X-O Manowar: Into the Fire'' (#0-6) * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''X-O Manowar: By the Sword'' (#1-4) *** ''X-O Manowar: Enter Ninjak'' (#5-8) *** ''X-O Manowar: Planet Death'' (#9-14) *** ''X-O Manowar: Homecoming'' (#15-18) *** ''X-O Manowar: At War With Unity'' (#19-22) *** ''X-O Manowar: Prelude to Armor Hunters'' (#23-25) *** ''X-O Manowar: Armor Hunters'' (#26-29) *** ''X-O Manowar: Enter Armorines'' (#30-32, #0) *** ''X-O Manowar: Dead Hand'' (#33-37) *** ''X-O Manowar: Exodus'' (#38-42) *** ''X-O Manowar: The Kill List'' (#43-46, ''Trill'' #0, ''Anniversary Special'' #1) *** ''X-O Manowar: Long Live the King'' (#47-50) *** ''X-O Manowar: Succession and Other Tales'' (''Annual'' 2016, ''Fall of X-O'' #1, ''4001 AD: X-O'' #1) ** Hardcovers *** ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 1'' (#1-14) *** ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 2'' (#15-22, ''Unity'' (Volume 2) #1-4) *** ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 3'' (#23-29, ''Armor Hunters'' #1-4) *** ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 4'' (#30-42, #0, ''Anniversary Special'' #1) *** ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 5'' (#43-50, ''Trill'' #0, ''Annual'' 2016, ''Fall of X-O'' #1, ''4001 AD: X-O'' #1) * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): Soldier'' (#1-3) *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): General'' (#4-6) *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): Emperor'' (#7-10) *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): Visigoth'' (#11-14) *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): Barbarians'' (#15-18) *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): Agent'' (#19-22) *** ''X-O Manowar (2017): Hero'' (#23-26) (June 19, 2019) ** Hardcovers *** ''X-O Manowar (2017) Deluxe Edition Book 1'' (#1-14 and "''The Future''") Other Media Video Games * ''Iron Man/X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal'' (1996) References External links Category:X-O Manowar